How could I forget you
by itsnotabouthappyendings
Summary: Nothing matters. Nothing. Only him. But when duty calls and you have to fight not only your feelings but also a power hungry god, you have to choose between the man, who knows you all your life, the man, who makes your heart beat faster and the welfare of the whole world. Nobody said it was easy.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

(sexual content)

Steve closed his eyes. A deep moan escaped his lips as a brown mop of hair came up between his l legs . Oh how could he ever miss out on something like that. Small hands glided along his toned torso, only to go down again to... "Oh, God Alex!". Steve looked down to see the light smirk on her lips. He knew when he didn't stop her there he would clearly his little minx had something different in mind and engulfed him in her hot wet mouth. "Alex...You have to..." But he couldn't finish his sentence. With a loud moan he came with a big shudder. He let his upper body fall on the bed. Only for her to climb on top of him. A wicked grin on her full lips. "We're not finished yet Cap." was her only reply for his questioning gaze. Before he could say anything Alex put her lips on his and guided him in to her. As she looked at him with sparkling eyes, Steve knew why he waited so long for this. He had to find the right partner. He put his hand on her cheek an guided her face to his as Alex phone began to ring and ACDC's Highway to hell could be heard. Alex rolls her eyes and climbed a little reluctant from her lover. She takes the phone and held it to her ear with her shoulder as she searched for her clothes. „Hey Dad. What's up?" Steve supported himself on his elbows and searched her face for any indication on whats happening. Alex scrunched up her face and a look of panic settles on her soft features. „Yeah,ehmmm... No it's no problem Dad. Sure you can stop by." Alex looked to Steve. The sign for him to leave as fast as possible. So much for we are not finished yet Steve thought and searched for his underwear. „Oh you right around the corner?" And in the exact moment the doorbell began to ring. „I'm right at you Dad." With that Alex ended the call and looked at Steve with pure horror. „Shit! Shit! Shit!" She throws on the rest of her clothes and tried to bring her messy hair in shape. As she makes her way to the door. She looks over her shoulder to her bedroom and blows one last kiss, before opening the door to greet her dad. Steve was meanwhile out oft he window and climbed as always the fire escape. With one last lingering look at her window he made his way to the gym.

„Hey Dad. Did you and Pepper had a domestic or did you only wanted to check on me? Did you think I keep a college boy hidden somewhere here?" Alex winked at her Dad as he scanned her dorm flat for any indication for male visitors. Her flat was a bit messy but nothing out oft he ordinary. Tony knew how his daughter looked and she was a Stark non the less. So he had the right to be a little bit suspicious especially after her moving out to rent a small flat on the campus. She was his babygirl after all. And nothing could change his fear to loose her again. He shot her a quick glare. „You know me. My suit is always on the go to scare away the horny little college boys. But really I just wanted to check on you. You weren't there for dinner on Tuesday..." but before he could finish his sentence Alex interrupted him „Oh shit! I missed Taco Tuesday. I'm so sorry Dad. I was so stressed with all my exams and the extra work at the company that I forgot what day we had." „No Problem Sweety, but next Tuesday, otherwise I have to pull the overprotective Dad act and put on a little Ironman show for you're Dorm." Alex poured some coffee in two mugs and handed one to her dad. „How is the tower coming along? You were nearly finished the last time we talked." Tony meanwhile was preoccupied with Alex desk and found something of interest. On her desk laid a book of one spangled man. Tony scrunched his eyebrows together. „Ehmmm...Dad?" Tony looked up to his daughter and cleared his throat. „Yeah the tower. I think I have it finished at the end oft he week." Tony glanced again at the book and at the photo of Americas first super hero. Why does his daughter wants to read about him. He couldn't take the story's of his father about the man with a heart to big fort he world. „Dad, what your looking at?" Alex now standing beside her father looked at her desk and took in a short breath. Oh no! How could i forgot this here. „Dad, cool it. I only wanted to read about the man grandpa couldn't shut up about. You don't have to worry that I'm some crazy lovesick fan girl." Tony chuckled a bit and looked at his daughter. „You know how I am about my little Darling and everything Male. Especially him. Now that he is out oft he ice and running around NY. You could easily walk in to him and with one look you would have him wrapped around you little finger." Alex guarded her look. When only you knew Dad. But she said nothing. How could she. She knew how he would react when he knew the truth about her and him. How they met and how easy it was for them to fall in love. Yes Love. A Stark and Love was a dangerous combination but they made it work somehow. „Dad, were not in some sappy romance movie, where I'm some damsel in distress who meets the hero and he falls in love with me on first sight. You don't have to worry. I don't have someone and I don't really have time for love. So take it easy on your old days and worry over your own love life. How is Pepper by the way?" Alex throws him a wink and puts the book back in the shelf.

Meanwhile at the Gym. Steve was punshing the Bag with all his strength. He had to much on his plate. After his quick escape by Alex he took the next cab to Peggy's retirement home. She always listend to his problems. She was there for him from the beginning. She knew him as a scrawny little boy with hopes he could never reach. She was there then and she was there after the serum was injected and he tourned to everybodys Darling Captain America. She was there at his very last moments when he took the plain and crashed into the ice. And she was there when he woke up after so much time. She was there. And old. Steve knew that a long time ago she was all he could ever dream of. The strong woman with her ruby lips and a left hook which could force a grown man to his knees. In some sence he loved her. If it was love what he felt then. He wasn't so sure anymore. What he knew was that he loved her as his closest friend, like family. And he would visit her as often as he could. Whe he met Alex he was so lost. Lost in his past. Lost in his insecuritys Lost in this new feelings. Alex was a something else. She was beautiful and strikingly so. It took one look in this beautiful brown eyes and he knew that she was something special. He remembered their first meeting. She walked along the street which he would always take in order to reach Peggy's place. She had her head down and was reading something in a file while she took a sip of her coffee and didn't take any notice of her sorroundings. And just like that she crashed in no other than the almighty Captain himself, who was in deep thought about his latest Shield meeting. Something about a initiative of super heros. And just like that he felt a body collide with his. He could feel hot liquid spill over his jeans and a shriek from said body could be heard. Then a thud. "Oh Shit" came from the body on the ground and he thought about the urge of the people nowadays to swear every chance they get. "watch where you going!" the voice from the ground became angierer. Watch where he was going. Steve was speechless. "And my coffee. Gone. Simply gone. Damn I needed this shot." Steve now looked at the body on the ground and his eyes bugged. Before him was a small girl or woman he wasn't so sure. She had long dark locks and thee deepest brown eyes he ever saw. "Take pic. It's last longer." she was angry now. Steve didn't know what to say. How could something so beautiful has a mouth like some drunk soldier. "I…I'm sorry?" he questioned rather than said. "Thought so." Came the blunt reply. At this she stood from the ground dusted her outfit and looked him straight in the eyes. "So if you excuse me I have to hunt the next coffee shop down." And with that she dissapered around the corner. Steve was utterly dumbfounded. He knew that this world was different from his time , but decency and courtesy died out. He made his way to Peggy and told her about his strange encounter. Little did he knew that it wasn't the last time he would see her. And boy was he right. Only three days later he walked the street back to his apartment as he heard some loud shouts. His herorism kicked in and he rounded the corner to defend whoever was threatened. But as he saw the scene before him he had to take a double take . Just some meters away from him was the small girl, woman he still couldn't say. She was throwing punshes at a shady group of three man. Said men tried ther best to avoid the precise punshes with no luck. Steve stared with wonder at her flexible and well calculated moves. Not bad he thought. "So boys. Whats gonna be. The hard way or the…Nah I take the hard way everyday." The brunette said with a smirk and jumped in the air only to twist her legs around the head of the first guy. With a twist of her body he landed with a loud thud on the ground. Smiling she went for the next one. She run up to him ducked his punch and knelt him in the stomach. He felt to the ground with a umph and hold his lower abdomen. But the last guy fetched a gun out of his pocket and aimed at her. Steve saw this as his moment to interfere with the situation and took a stone from the street and knocked with one simple throw the third guy out before he could shoot at her. As the guy fell to the ground the gunshot alarmed the brunette of his presence. "You!" She said angrily and stormed in his direction. "What do you think you doing?!" Steve was dumbfounded again. He rescued her from the gun and she was angry at him. "What a waste." She scoffed and turned on her heel. "I had in under control handsome." And with that she disappeared again. Steve looked at the three man and let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Gym. Steve was punching the Bag with all his strength. He had to much on his plate. After his quick escape by Alex he took the next cab to Peggy's retirement home. She always listened to his problems. She was there for him from the beginning. She knew him as a scrawny little boy with hopes he could never reach. She was there then and she was there after the serum was injected and he turned to everybody's Darling Captain America. She was there at his very last moments when he took the plain and crashed into the ice. And she was there when he woke up after so much time. She was there. And old. Steve knew that a long time ago she was all he could ever dream of. The strong woman with her ruby lips and a left hook which could force a grown man to his knees. In some sense he loved her. If it was love what he felt then. He wasn't so sure anymore. What he knew was that he loved her as his closest friend, like family. And he would visit her as often as he could. When he met Alex, he was so lost. Lost in his past. Lost in his insecurity's Lost in this new feeling. Alex was a something else. She was beautiful and strikingly so. It took one look in this beautiful brown eye and he knew that she was something special. He remembered their first meeting. She walked along the street which he would always take in order to reach Peggy's place. She had her head down and was reading something in a file while she took a sip of her coffee and didn't take any notice of her surroundings. And just like that she crashed in no other than the almighty Captain himself, who was in deep thought about his latest Shield meeting. Something about an initiative of super heroes. And just like that he felt a body collide with his. He could feel hot liquid spill over his jeans and a shriek from said body could be heard. Then a thud. "Oh Shit" came from the body on the ground and he thought about the urge of the people nowadays to swear every chance they get. "watch where you going!" the voice from the ground became angrier. Watch where he was going. Steve was speechless. "And my coffee. Gone. Simply gone. Damn I needed this shot." Steve now looked at the body on the ground and his eyes bugged. Before him was a small girl or woman he wasn't so sure. She had long dark locks and thee deepest brown eyes he ever saw. "Take pic. It's last longer." she was angry now. Steve didn't know what to say. How could something so beautiful has a mouth like some drunk soldier. "I…I'm sorry?" he questioned rather than said. "Thought so." Came the blunt reply. At this she stood from the ground dusted her outfit and looked him straight in the eyes. "So, if you excuse me I have to hunt the next coffee shop down." And with that she disappeared around the corner. Steve was utterly dumbfounded. He knew that this world was different from his time, but decency and courtesy died out. He made his way to Peggy and told her about his strange encounter. Little did he knew that it wasn't the last time he would see her. And boy was he right. Only three days later he walked the street back to his apartment as he heard some loud shouts. His heroism kicked in and he rounded the corner to defend whoever was threatened. But as he saw the scene before him he had to take a double take. Just some meters away from him was the small girl, woman he still couldn't say. She was throwing punches at a shady group of three man. Said men tried their best to avoid the precise punches with no luck. Steve stared with wonder at her flexible and well calculated moves. Not bad he thought. "So, boys. What's going to be. The hard way or the…Nah I take the hard way every day." The brunette said with a smirk and jumped in the air only to twist her legs around the head of the first guy. With a twist of her body he landed with a loud thud on the ground. Smiling she went for the next one. She run up to him ducked his punch and knelt him in the stomach. He felt to the ground with an oomph and hold his lower abdomen. But the last guy fetched a gun out of his pocket and aimed at her. Steve saw this as his moment to interfere with the situation and took a stone from the street and knocked with one simple throw the third guy out before he could shoot at her. As the guy fell to the ground the gunshot alarmed the brunette of his presence. "You!" She said angrily and stormed in his direction. "What do you think you doing?!" Steve was dumbfounded again. He rescued her from the gun and she was angry at him. "What a waste." She scoffed and turned on her heel. "I had in under control handsome." And with that she disappeared again. Steve looked at the three men and let out a sigh.

After the last encounter Steve didn't see Alex for three months. Until one day he decided to run some laps at the central park to clear his head. Peggy said it would be good for him. Sometimes he could run for hours without a break. Especially if he had a lot on his mind. The flashbacks weren't the worst. The worst were this deep brown eye that haunted him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And he couldn't fathom why. She only was a beautiful dame with a snotty mouth. Nothing special about that. Meanwhile Alex had the blast of her life. She was on a mission. She had a blue formfitting cocktail dress on that let nothing to the imagination. It underlines her curvy figure and achieve the desired effect. She had to collect some information on some rich Hydra supporter who had to take a business trip to NY. And with him was his son. A handsome young guy who knew what an affect he had on the female population. Alex couldn't be more disgusted. But job was job. So, she did that what she was best at. Seduction. She was a Stark after all. With confident strides she came in the exclusive club. As a Stark she was you could say popular. Her father was Ironman after all. And Stark industries was known around the world. She checked her surroundings and spotted her target in the VIP booth with a bunch of dumb bimbos that were throwing themselves at him. Alex rolled her eyes. How easy could this get. A man always loves his hunt. She only had to make sure that he would take interest. So, she decided to make her way to the booth. She swayed her hips to the music and took a seductive look over her shoulder to check her progress. And as desired he had his eyes on her. He looked up her body and you could see the hunger taking over. She throws him a wink and took her leave to the bar. The man in question followed her like a lost puppy. At the bar she took a swig from her bourbon and waited for him to make his move. Alex felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Beautiful, I saw you on the dancefloor and I can't say that I have seen you here before. And trust me I would know. What do you say. Come back with me in our booth?" Alex smiled sweetly at him and leans close to him so that she could whisper in his ear "I have something more fun in mind. Do you up for that?" She heard him gulp and smirked. He took the bait. He nodded to her, so she took his hand in hers and guided him outside. At the next allay she pressed him to the wall of one of the houses and brought her body closer to his. Alex could feel his heartbeat quicken and let her finger slide along his toned torso. Just before she could kiss him she heard some noises from some drunken kids and decided to make a retour. She dragged him near central park. It would mostly be empty at this time of the day so she didn't need to worry. Near a little bridge Alex pressed herself up against his body and brought her lips just before his. During her little act she pickpocket his wallet and usb stick. But from there it should go really wrong. "You!" came a booming voice from above. Sounded familiar thought Alex. And as she looked above her she could see the all-American dream boy standing on top of the bridge with a scowl on his face. He looked like he was running.


End file.
